Many organizations may employ analysts to utilize analysis tools or otherwise manually process data to determine whether useful information is buried within the data. For example, audio files of recorded conversations for text associated therewith), video or image files recorded by surveillance cameras, text files associated with computer-related activity, and/or the like may be reviewed by analysts in an effort to isolate useful information therefrom. Given the massive amounts of data that can be generated using modern tools, the task of analyzing the data can be overwhelming.
Rather than simply continuing to hire more analysts, it may be desirable to provide organizations with a tool that can greatly increase the efficiency of analysts by constructing their analysis queues in an intelligent manner so that files that are most likely to generate useful information are prioritized over other files that are less likely to generate useful results.